


Is it a Blind Date just because it's dark?

by DieroteRosine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Day 1: Blind Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal "Blind Date", M/M, Pants, Power Outage, Restaurants, Semi Eita is So Done, Semi and Tendou are the best roommates, Sexual Humor, UshiTen Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: After Tendou kept staying quiet, absolutely quiet, for another three minutes, Semi's patience broke and he put down his notebook again and growled:"What is this supposed to be, if I may ask politely?"As if he had just been waiting for Semi's intervention, Tendou spun around and grinned broadly."SemiSemi, I'm trying to figure out if my ass looks good in these pants!"Well, that was a statement that even Semi hadn't expected and for a moment he just sat there and stared at his roommate."And why the fuck you need to know that?"Tendou clicked his tongue as if he couldn't quite understand Semi's question and then snapped his finger."Didn't I tell you yesterday that I have a date with Toshi today?"_________Tendou and Ushijima go on a date and Semi just wants to live his life in peace.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, minor Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	Is it a Blind Date just because it's dark?

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are - after I finished the Kuroo Week yesterday, I'm back with this piece of work.  
> It's my first time writitng UshiTen, so I hope I portrayed them right.
> 
> As a non native speaker I'd like to excuse minor mistakes - but now have fun! Kudos and comments are the fuel to my works :)

The sun was already setting when Tendou Satori rolled out of his bunk bed and laid flat on the floor with a loud “Oof” sound.  
  
Semi at the table next to him just raised an eyebrow questioningly, actions like this no longer rarity and therefore the young man decided not to ask any questions.  
He knew from experience that Tendou would let him in on his thoughts soon enough, especially if he was staring at the ceiling with a strained frown, as he was right now.  
Sighing, Semi turned a page in the booklet he was reading and watched from the corner of his eye as Tendou crawled worm-like towards the wardrobe and hummed softly to himself.  
  
"SemiSemi! Which pants should I wear today?” Tendou's voice ended the peaceful silence and the addressed lowered his notebook so that he could look directly at Tendou.  
  
The young man with the red hair was now standing in front of the wardrobe, holding two pairs of pants, which both looked absolutely alike.  
It was like Tendou wanted to play one of those mistake games with Semi where you had to figure out what was missing in the picture on the left and Semi was about to lose that game.  
Tendou was still staring at him invitingly with his oversized eyes and waving the two pieces of cloth again to underline his words.  
But no matter how often Semi looked, he was sure to have exactly the same pair of pants in front of him and for this very reason he shrugged his shoulders and grumbled: "They both look good. I would take the left one."  
  
Tendou turned his head slightly back and forth, kinda like an owl until he nodded and apparently satisfied stuffed the second pair of pants back into the closet, in which Semi suspected at least twenty more of these pants.  
With a happy whistle, Tendou slipped out of his current trousers and put on the new item of clothing.  
  
The middle blocker looked at himself in the mirror, hands wandering thoughtfully over his butt and Semi wondered _what the hell_ he was witnessing.  
  
With Tendou as a roommate he was used to pretty much every nonsense - to be woken up by a suppressed manic giggle at three in the morning because Tendou had just got his hands on the latest episode of his favorite Shonen Jump Manga and now had to read it in complete darkness in the light of his cell phone. Or maybe when Semi found their room decorated in scented trees, because Tendou and Taichi had tried to bake a cup cake in the afternoon and had set their shared kitchen on fire.  
Semi was still thinking with horror of the black lump that would've one day become a cake, but then had looked more like a relic of a ritual murder.  
  
But the way in which Tendou was now standing in front of his mirror with his lip expertly pursed, fiddling with his own ass for two minutes straight was definitely something that Semi had never experienced and would have gladly done without it.  
  
After Tendou kept staying quiet, _absolutely quiet_ , for another three minutes, Semi's patience broke and he put down his notebook again and growled:  
"What is this supposed to be, if I may ask politely?"  
As if he had just been waiting for Semi's intervention, Tendou spun around and grinned broadly.  
"SemiSemi, I'm trying to figure out if my ass looks good in these pants!"  
Well, that was a statement that even Semi hadn't expected and for a moment he just sat there and stared at his roommate.  
"And why the fuck you need to know that?"  
Tendou clicked his tongue as if he couldn't quite understand Semi's question and then snapped his finger.  
"Didn't I tell you yesterday that I have a date with Toshi today?"

Semi vaguely remembered such a statement, but if he had to be right in assuming that Tendou's interest in the look of his ass was directly related to this date, he would have to bleach his brain _right. now._  
The idea of Ushijima, the golden boy from Shiratorizawa, fondling Tendou's ass in these pants would probably have burned itself into Semi's brain _forever_ and he was sure to see Tendou's butt in a completely different light from now on.  
With a suffering sigh, Semi lifted his notebook and tried to banish the image of Ushijima's giant hand on Tendou's ass from his brain - unsuccessfully.  
  
"And we don't go out that often, you know how Toshi is -" Tendou grimaced and imitated Ushijima's serious expression. "No Satori, I still have to run thirty kilometers today, swim a marathon and climb the Mount Everest, then we can go out to eat."  
He giggled at his own portrayal and an amorous grin settled on his face, Semi decided to push this moment aside, because since the two friends became officially a couple, not a day went by without the whole team being bothered with their pure, disgusting couple-cuteness.  
  
Now was exactly one of those moments and Semi wanted to get up and _leave_ , so Tendou started and continued: “Well SemiSemi, I thought I would surprise Toshi by looking particularly fine today. So that he can go without the dessert and just eat me inst- "  
" _AHHH!_ That's enough! I absolutely don't want to know what the two of you are doing together!", Semi jumped up and only Tendou's vice-like grip on his arm prevented him from escaping the room.  
Laughing manically, Tendou let Semi drag him a few more meters across the room before he laid cackling on the floor and looked at Semi in amusement.  
“Thanks for your help with the pants, _Semi_. Everything that happens today will be because of you ~”  
  
With a noise that was a mixture of grunting and whimpering, Semi left the room and crawled into Shirabu's room for the rest of the day, even if the younger setter only made cynical comments most of the time that Semi let himself to be bothered way too easy.  
But Semi was sure that Shirabu would have fled with Tendou as a roommate after a week.

Especially if Tendou had exchanged his shampoo for hair dye again.

Tendou strolled whistling through the corridors of the Shiratorizawa dormitory and for the umpteenth time straightened the red bow tie that he had tied on and bobbed happily to the beat of his own little melody.  
After a few minutes his feet had carried him directly to Ushijima's room and Tendou leaned forward dramatically and knocked, but didn't have to wait a second until Ushijima opened the door for him.  
  
The Ace from Shiratorizawa had dressed in a black button-up and a red tie as a small but subtle accent, which Tendou was sure was Reon's work.  
Combined with the black pants, Tendou's Boyfriend really looked _damn_ good and Tendou sent a quiet thank you to Semi, who unintentionally managed to make Tendou look not bad today either.  
  
Ushijima's mouth twitched slightly and in his usual deep, emotionless voice he said, "You look great, Satori."  
Suppressing the desire to giggle like a little schoolgirl, Tendou grinned broadly at his partner and gave his ass in the black pants an obvious second look.  
In typical Ushijima fashion, the young man followed Tendou's gaze and asked seriously: “Is something wrong with the trousers, Satori? If you don't like them, I can go and change.”  
Tendou quickly interrupted him and shook his head wildly: “No, no, everything is _perfect_! Even more than perfect." And with a wave of his hand he asked: "Shall we go? "  
  
With a short nod, Ushijima followed Tendou down the aisle and, as a matter of course, the two men hooked their fingers together while Tendou chatted happily about the latest episode of his anime and Ushijima listened politely in silence to the endless flood of words.  
Shortly before the exit of the dormitory they ran into Goshiki and in the way the boy went bright red and hid his face in his hoodie as quickly as possible, there was no doubt that Tendou and Ushijima were an extremely attractive couple one that evening.  
Grinning broadly, Tendou pulled Ushijima a little closer and the tall man grunted contentedly when Tendou snaked under his arm and they both strolled close together into the nearby restaurant.  
  


  
  
The first course of their meal was completely lost in Tendou's tale of a sports series he had rediscovered for himself and Ushijima sat relaxed across from his boyfriend, absently drawing small circles with his index finger on the back of Tendou's hand, much to the amusement of the redhead.  
  
It was only after they had their ramen on the table that suddenly the lamps above them started to flicker.  
The waitress one table down looked up, but when the light returned to normal, she shrugged and continued to serve the guests.  
  
Tendou, on the other hand, was still staring up with interest, fixing each of the lamps with narrowed eyes.  
Perhaps the constant work as a guess monster on the volleyball court had made him paranoid, but he could almost sense that there was going to be another short circuit and when all of a sudden the lights all over the restaurant went dark at the same time, Tendou leaned back in his seat with inner satisfaction.  
  
In the total darkness around them, he heard the nervous voices and rustling of the waiters, followed by a muffled conversation on a telephone.  
"Satori.", Ushijima's deep baritone growled against Tendou's ear and he felt in the dark for Ushijima's hand, which was still laying motionless on the table and now enclosed Tendou's smaller hand in a warm embrace.  
For a moment Tendou tried to make out his boyfriend in the blackness of the restaurant, but due to the late night and the fact that it was autumn and therefore already pitch black, he could only see slightly moving silhouettes.  
With a snort he registered that he had dressed up completely for nothing in this case and that Semi could probably have avoided a brain aneurysm - although, his roommate spent more time with Shirabu and if you can tell something from the lingering glances of the other Shirabu was more than grateful for it.  
  
A second warm hand tore Tendou from his thoughts and Ushijima inhaled audibly as Tendou took the hand and pressed it to his cheek, not taking his eyes from the approximate direction in which his boyfriend had to sit.  
"Well Toshi, looks like we went on a blind date today, huh?" joked Tendou and he could almost see the frown on Ushijima's face when the older man cleared his throat and said seriously, "I would very much prefer if I could see your face, Satori. I like to look at you."

Fortunately, Ushijima couldn't see Tendou's face, which almost immediately matched his hair in color, and so Tendou had enough time to recover from Ushijima's bluntness to purr: “Toshi Toshi, don't we want to leave? I've prepared something that I would _really_ like to show you."  
  
When they left the still pitch-dark restaurant shortly afterwards, Tendou couldn't help but grin widely - he wondered if Semi had noticed that Tendou had stolen his fishnet tights.  
  
But he was sure that he would get the answer the next morning at the latest, when Semi, out of indignation, "had to stay overnight at Shirabu's."  
  
With a quiet song on his lips and Ushijima by the hand, Tendou strolled through the night and decided inwardly that his first blind date had been a complete success.


End file.
